dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Joker's Favor
Summary Charlie Collins, a nobody with an ordinary life, inadvertently cusses out the Joker when the latter's getaway car cuts him off on the highway, after a particularly bad day. Joker runs him off the road and corners him. Desperate to save the lives of himself, his wife and son, he promises to do anything the Joker asks - a promise Joker decides not to put to use just yet. Years later, Joker learns that Commissioner Gordon is to be given an award, and decides to pay Mr. Collins - whom he has kept tabs on all this time, even though Charlie has changed his name and moved to a new home - a visit. Charlie is terrified when Joker calls him, and drops a hint about his family's safety. Charlie has no choice but to travel to Gotham. When he arrives, Charlie is almost as surprised when he learns what the favor is to be: holding a door open for Harley Quinn when she wheels a cake into Gordon's testimonial dinner. Not knowing what Joker is planning, but desperate to avoid it, Charlie fashions an impromptu Bat-Signal, which is seen by Bruce Wayne as he is leaving the dinner. Just then, Charlie is called to do his favor: he opens the door for Harley, but then finds that his hand has been glued to the handle. Harley slips Charlie a gas mask, and dons one herself, before the cake releases a gas that paralyzes everybody else in the room. As the guests watch, immobile and helpless, Joker enters and "congratulates" Gordon by pinning a miniature bomb on his lapel. Joker and Harley leave, explaining to Charlie's horror that Joker does intend to let him go home - just not alive. With only a few seconds left, Batman jumps down into the room. On Charlie's warning, he grabs the bomb and launches it outside with his grapple gun. Hearing an explosion from outside rather than in, Joker realizes trouble, but then sees that the bomb has blown up their getaway van. Batman frees Charlie from the glue, while Charlie explains that Joker called Charlie his "hobby," keeping watch on him and threatening his family. Batman pursues Joker through the building, dealing in turn with Harley and his two thugs. Joker manages to escape, however... then sees Charlie waiting for him in an alley. Joker laughs this off, but is surprised when Charlie belts him in the gut, knocking him into some garbage. In rage, Joker repeats his threat, but then Charlie holds up another one of Joker's bombs, saying that he'll protect his family by making sure they both go up. Joker screams for Batman's help. On Batman's order, Joker gives up all the information he has on Charlie's family. As Batman leads Joker away, Charlie tosses the bomb into his lap. Joker screams, but the bomb is revealed to be a dud. "Gotcha." Charlie, free of Joker, finally gets to go home, looking forward to his "ordinary" life more than he ever has before. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Harley Quinn. * One of the few instances in the entire series when Batman laughs. Cast Category:BTAS episodes